


Billy Hargrove: Lady-Killer

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Reader is Dustin's Sister, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: the reader has anxiety, but it’s okay. Billy, unexpectedly, has her back.





	Billy Hargrove: Lady-Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Billy Hargrove x Reader
> 
> Prompts: 25- “What the hell were you thinking?!?” 26- “Here, let me help you.” 82-“Just breath, okay?”
> 
> Song: Come on Eileen- Dexys Midnight Runners
> 
> Request: Lidi, who is an aNGEL GODDESS asked for this, and I absolutely love her. 
> 
> Requests Are: Open
> 
> Warning(s): cursing, depictions of panic attacks, sexual references, angst, fluff, reader is a Henderson
> 
> Word count: 1.2k
> 
> Author’s note: as someone with several anxiety disorders, i hope this is portrayed well. I hope you like it! PS THIS WAS REALLY GOOD AND THEN GOOGLE DECIDED TO DELETE LIKE 5 FUCKING PARAGRAPHS AND IM SO ANGRY.

You had met the infamous Billy Hargrove the day he’d walked through Hawkins High. How could you not have? Your locker was directly next to his, not to mention the two classes you’d shared with him.

And honestly? You didn’t understand the fuss over him. The guys either hated him or loved him because of how much of a “lady-killer” he was (Jonathan had called him this, not you, and you nearly choked on the sandwich you were chowing on), and how he ‘dethroned’ Steve Harrington (a boy you’d come to know through your close friend Nancy. He’d never admit, but he was actually slightly upset). The girls either thought he was the hottest guy in town or the biggest misogynist.

You? You were both. You couldn’t deny how handsome his denim-clad  _everything_  was, but at the end of the day, it was tiring seeing different girls pushed up right next to and being pinned by his hips. But when he wasn’t being a complete and horny  _ken doll_ , he was genuinely nice to you. He’d ask how your day was the times he wasn’t all over a girl, and if Jonathan or Nancy had something to do at lunch, leaving you alone, he’d come and sat next to you and you’d share some of your Doritos with him. If you expected him, he’d even gain his own bag at times.

Of course, this gained some negative attention of the girls Billy had been with.

Now it was the time of some girls party Nancy had asked you to go to with her, Jonathan, and Steve. And while you  _didn’t_  wanna go, and you’d told Nancy you  _really_  thought it was a  _really_  bad idea for you to go, here you were, on a stranger’s couch, with a cup of “pure fuel”. In the background, you could hear Billy screaming “Yeah! That’s how you do it, Hawkins!”

You’d chuckled and took a sip of whatever the hell was in the “pure fuel”.

You felt the couch dip beside you. It was Carol, the school’s prettiest girl, and your daily harasser. You inhaled, shakily, taking another drink from your cup.

“What are you doing here, (Y/N)? Looking for a quick dick? Where are you friends?” her friends chuckled annoyingly at this, “oh, wait, you don’t have any.”

Your breathing quickened, hands getting clammy, eyes watered up. You didn’t notice Billy making his way to you before getting up to leave through the front door.

The cool autumnal air kissed your skin. It was cold, and you really should’ve brought a jacket, but it helped, even if your body told you it wasn’t.

As you walked down the street, aiming for your house, you heard a car rev. Thinking it was another passerby, you ignored it, until you heard it stop and someone open then close the door. You turned, only to be met with your locker neighbor.

“ **What the hell were you thinking** , (Y/N)?! It’s freezing!”

You stared at him not processing what was happening, “you okay? What happened?”

And that’s how Billy Hargrove made you cry without meaning to. You broke down, holding yourself tighter while hyperventilating. Billy made his way to you, took off his well-loved jacket, and put it around you, before hugging you, a hand on the top of your head, holding you to his chest, the other on the small of your back. This Billy, the one without the constant want of sex and substance, was sweet, soft,  _caring_.

“It’s okay, doll, it’s okay.  **Just breathe, okay? Here, let me help you.** ”

He guided you to his car, the instant relief of warm air hitting you. Your arms gripped his jacket as he buckled you in, kissing the top of your head.

_He kissed the top of your head._

_He did that._

But it wasn’t Billy  _Fuckboy_  Hargrove, again. He was simply letting you know that  _he’s got you_. And that  _he_   _cares for you_. You looked at him and smiled. He brought his hand to your cheek, rubbing it with his thumb, before going around and getting in his seat.

“Where to?”

You shrugged, not actually wanting to go back home. Your mom worried about you anyways, with your anxiety, Dustin’s constant disappearances, and Mews not showing up (you knew that rat was dead, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell her). Billy shrugged jokingly, grinning at you, before driving back into town. You rested your head against the cool window, finally calming down.

The drive was to a cute, open-all-day diner. It’s mint green and baby pink theme hugged your eyes in a welcoming hold. You smiled.

“Wanna grab a coffee sometime?” Billy asked, half joking, half seriously.

You breathily chuckled, “are you asking me on a date while we’re in front of it?”

He gave a hearty laugh, “yeah, I guess I am, Henderson. So, what do you say, huh?”

You nodded, opening the door as Billy got out as well, and walked inside. You were greeted by an older lady, who was too tired for her own good, and sat down at a back booth.

After giving your order, you sat in silence, thinking about what to say, as Billy lit a cigarette. He offered it to you, which you kindly declined.

“I’m sorry about earlier, I just-”

Billy cut you off, “you don’t need to explain, doll. We’ve got our own shit to deal with.” he smirked his normal Billy-esque smirk and took your hand in his.

“Thank you.” you whispered.

“Nah, thank  _you_.”

You frowned at him and he lightly smiled, before receiving his pecan pie and boyishly digging in.

The two of you stayed there for a while, chatting, asking silly questions, and eventually opened up to one another. He talked some about his home life, which gave you some insight as to why he craved such obscenities, and you talked about your own home life, and how your brother is doing a little better with the school and his bullies.

He drove you home that night and walked you to your doorstep.

“Thanks for the ride, Billy.” you looked down, smiling.

“Thanks for the date, (Y/N).” he plays. You look up, and he stares at you for a bit, smiling, before leaning down and kissing your cheek.

“I gotta head home, but I’ll see you at school.”

“Yeah…”

You watched him drive off, taking his time and  _actually_  doing the speed limit, before you walked in the house. You were greeted with Dustin and your mother, staring before jumping back from the window next to the door and acting like they weren’t spying on you.

“You guys  _suck_.” you laughed.

“You suck! You’re the one hanging out with  _Billy Hargrove_! Letting him get all mushy-mushy with you!” Dustin joked with your mom.

“Mom, make him stop.” you whined jokingly, hugging the both of them.

Dustin started complaining, “Ewww, you smell like him! Hey is that his  _jacket_? Gross!”

You only then realized you still had his jacket on. Well, now you’d have an excuse to talk to him first thing Monday morning.


End file.
